Gumball's Cheesy Space Friend
by Heresthesauce
Summary: Elmore has been home to many strange and often outlandish things, but is Gumball Watterson and the rest of this spontaneous town ready for their new visitor? (sorry if it starts out a little too serious)
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Infinity

"HULL DAMAGE CRITICAL

INSTRUMENT CLUSTER OVERLOADED

ENEMIES ENCLOSING

IMMEDIATE EVACUATION ADVISED"

The last notices that Buzz had recieved from Star Cruiser 42, his long-time vehicle of choice for missions requiring space travel, were one's warning him of the impending danger that Zurg had wrought upon the entire galaxy.

Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger and hero renowned across the Galactic Alliance, had made a series of tough decisions. Decisions that led him to be more and more alone. Decisions that uncovered more clues to the truth behind Evil Emperor Zurg's latest plot. The Space Ranger took it upon himself to track Zurg down and find out exactly what the fiend had concocted.

And what he found was mortifying.

Emperor Zurg had equipped his ship with a weapon that could single-handedly destroy Star Command. Something he called a "Quantum Singularity Generator". A machine capable of turning reality over on itself, creating a hole in space and time that sent its target to who knows where.

And now Buzz was at the recieving end of this weapon.

His training took over and like second nature, he jettisoned the Star Cruiser's shuttle. The larger, damaged cruiser near instantaneously disappeared into the singularity. Buzz tried his best to maneuver out of the way of the portal, but he could feel every fiber of the small shuttle being shaken off of its frame.

As right as it felt, sparing the rest of Team Lightyear from danger, Buzz still couldn't help but wish for the company of his good friends. And as much as he hated to admit it now, his team probably would have been crucial to solving this conundrum.

Buzz did everything he could to evade the danger around him, but as the portal enveloped him, he could quite literally feel his world falling apart.

The only thing left to do was activate the shuttle's hypersleep setting, and hope that he would survive.

Meanwhile, in another universe:

Larry, the downtrodden minimum wage warrior sat alone in the little convenient store on the outskirts of Elmore, fighting with every, last fiber of his being to stay awake. His eyelids had gone from being slowly lowering over his hopeless, distraught pupils, to being massive weights crushing his transparent facade of a positive demeanor.

Slowly reering his rock-like head around the corner, Larry peeked out the front door to witness a fireball, swirling in the sky like a whirlpool.

"Pretty," the exhausted clerk said in a near whisper, before realizing that the fireball was getting closer. "Oooh no!" he finally screamed as he began to run out the back door.

With a thunderous explosion, Larry ducked to avoid being hit by the hurtling object, now bouncing across the landscape like a stone skipping across a pond, before disappearing behind the trees.

After more than thirty seconds of trembling on the ground, he stood up with a nervous laugh, and turned to see his store in a roaring blaze, before finally letting out something between a sigh and a painful shout and falling flat on the ground.

For the rest of the night, the entirety of Elmore was filled with wailing sirens and crackling flames...


	2. Chapter 2: The UFO

Daybreak in Elmore has always been a necessary evil for Gumball Watterson. The little, blue cat-boy somehow always managed to find a fantastic escapade to fill his boredom. His bed, however, was oftentimes far too comfy to not sleep in for five more minutes. Darwin, his goldfish stepbrother, woke up on many mornings to an oversleeping Gumball, and at this point on a Saturday morning, the fish-boy would give up and wait for his friend to arise in his own time.

But this wasn't an ordinary Saturday morning...

"Gumball! Come on, wake up! We gotta start playing Zelmore: In Space right now!" Gumball was unphased by his brother's cries. Darwin decided to go down the list of noise-making mechanisms in the Watterson house, using them to try and restore Gumball to conciousness.

The list went as follows:

1\. Airhorns

2\. Old computer start up sounds

3\. Gumball's own, unused, band triangle

4\. A rather annoying phone call with the obssesive Sarah on speaker

5\. Darwin's glass shattering scream when he drops a large book on his foot

6\. The "Health and Fitness Power-thon" voiceover

After his vain struggle to awaken Gumball, Darwin let out a frustrated groan and fell to the floor. With the thump of his head on the carpet, Gumball jumped out of bed in a flash. "Darwin! No time to sleep in. We gotta play Zelmore: In Space!" he yelled as he launched from his bedroom door to the livingroom downstairs. The fish stepbrother buried his face in the carpet and growled until he turned bright red.

Gumball was already plugging the game in when Darwin trudged down the stairs. "Hurry up, dude!" Gumball shouted, completely unaware of the news headline on television. "Wait a minute," Darwin said, "What's that on the news?" The excited cat finally stopped for a split second to see what was on.

"Kip Schwangapalaganner Brabenborben Juniperberry here," the talking, newspaper anchorman spoke.

"We have breaking news. A U.F.O. which I've been informed stands for Unspeakable Fighting Octopus, has crash landed somewhere just outside of Elmore. Local authorities are conducting an extensive search around the alleged crashsite, and urge anyone who has information on it's whereabouts to come forward and confe-" he paused and cleared his throat. "I mean, uh inform... us?"

"So what?" Gumball shrugged. "It's probably just a weather balloon, or a hybrid car, or something like that."

As he continued to prepare his long awaited video game, Anais ran into the living room, "Did you guys see the news?" the little, pink rabbit asked excitedly. "Yeah," Darwin replied, "What the heck is an unspeakable fighting octopus?" The boys' sister shook her head, genuinely confused at Darwin's question.

"Unidentified Flying Object," Gumball clarified, "like an alien spaceship?" The fish boy finally realized with a drawn out, "Oh, right." Anais slapped her forehead, "Anyway, I'm gonna go look for it."

Darwin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little dangerous to go out looking for crashed spaceship?"

"Not if my two favorite brothers go with me," the boys' little sister smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. Gumball tilted his head down and sighed. "I don't think so. We're ready to play the new Zelmore game and I don't want to get my brain eaten and we're already in the woods looking for this thing, aren't we?"

Gumball looked up to find himself in a distant forest, with Darwin and Anais, looking for the lost spacecraft. "Why are you so excited to look for this thing anyways?" he asked his sister. "People see this kind of stuff all the time."

Anais' eagerness showed in every step she took. She carefully examined all of her surroundings, checking any signs that indicated something as outlandish as a spaceship crash. She finally answered her confused brother, "Just think about it, guys! I could be the first person to find alien life! I could have a career as an intergalactic diplomat! Or an astrobiologist!"

Gumball and Darwin both wanted to say something but were interrupted when Anais jumped up from inspecting a tree. "Uprooted trees, burn marks on the grass... We're close!" she shouted. "I think the ship is this way!" She ran into the woods, much faster than her brothers had ever believed she could run.

Meanwhile, not far from the Watterson kids:

Buzz was slowly fading back into conciousness. _Alive, _he thought to himself. The Space Ranger's eyes wandered across the instrument cluster of the tiny shuttle. It was morning wherever he was, and all of the frozen carbon that surrounded his ship had melted away. He slowly reached for the manual release of the ship's front hatch. Sealing his dome-shaped helmet over his head, he released his seat's harnesses and walked into the unknown world.


End file.
